Kočičákovo předení
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Drarry. Humor. Kapitolovka z krátkých ficletů. Draco chce být zvěromágem. Tak trochu to nezvládá.
1. Mňau

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Mňau<strong>

_**Meow**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

****»^.^«****

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

Originál i překlad je k dispozici též jako **podfic**.

****»^.^«****

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G / PG  
><strong>Shrnutí:<strong> Draco chce být zvěromágem. Tak trochu to nezvládá.

**Poznámečka:** Na tuto povídku bude navazovat celá série, původně však autorka kapitolovku nezamýšlela. :) Hezké letní počtení!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>»^.^«<strong>**

**Mňau**

****»^.^«****

Harry bezcílně bloumal hradními chodbami. Když uslyšel kroky a vzhlédl, spatřil, jak se k němu blíží Malfoy. Zvažoval, zda se před ním nemá schovat v nějaké učebně. Rozhodl se ale, že by to příští setkání s blonďákem jen zhoršilo.

Odhodlaně se proto vlekl dál. Dostal se k zmijozelskému chlapci blíž a povšiml si něčeho… podivného.

Zastavili se tak tři stopy od sebe a než se mohl zarazit, Harry vyhrkl: »Co jsi dělal?«

Draco si odfrkl, ušklíbl se a potom sebevědomě protáhl: »Pracoval jsem na své formě zvěromága, Pottere.«

Namísto toho, aby vypadal ohromeně (a byl si jistý, že právě to Zmijozelák chtěl), se Harry pousmál. »Nech mě hádat – nějaký druh kočky.«

Draco na něj chvíli zíral, než zadrmolil: »Jak... jak to víš?«

»Ještě pořád máš… no…« Harry mu ukázal na hlavu a snažil se potlačit smích.

Malfoy si okamžitě prohrábl rukama své blonďaté vlasy a strnul, když se jeho prsty střetly s dvojicí chlupatých kočičích oušek. Trčely mu po obou stranách hlavy. Jeho zcela otřesený pohled byl k nezaplacení.

»Jsou nádherně šedavá, to se ti musí nechat,« řekl Harry, překřížil ruce a prohlížel si Malfoye hodnotícím pohledem. »Prozraď, máš taky ocásek?« Zkusil nakouknout nervově otřesenému chlapci přes rameno.

Po té otázce se Dracovy oči zděšeně rozšířily. Rychle si sáhl za záda. Následovalo překvapené vyjeknutí, které výmluvně zodpovědělo Harryho otázku.

»Asi… no… asi bys s tím měl jít za madam Pomfreyovou,« řekl mu opatrně. Bojoval s nutkáním zřítit se k podlaze v záchvatu smíchu a s touhou přitáhnout si ho blíž a ukonejšit zoufalého Zmijozeláka – a odkud se kčertu vzalo tohle nutkání?

Draco jen nepřítomně přikývl a rozběhl směrem k nemocničnímu křídlu. Už byl skoro na konci chodby, když na něj Harry zavolal.

»Hej, Malfoy!«

Kupodivu se Draco zastavil a otočil. Jeho pohled byl tázavý, ale nikoliv naštvaný.

»Jen abys věděl – jsi zatraceně přitažlivý kočičák.«

Draco zčervenal snad až po špičky těch šedavých oušek, a pak zmizel z dohledu. Spěšné kroky ještě chvíli doznívaly chodbou.

Harry se sám pro sebe usmál. Pokračoval ve své původní cestě a pohvizdoval si.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>»^.^«<strong>****


	2. Malá, malá, čičiči

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Malá, malá, čičiči<strong>

_**Here, Kitty, kitty**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G / PG  
><strong>Shrnutí:<strong> Teď už Harry zná Dracovo malé tajemství, tak co s tím bude dělat?

**Poznámečka:** Letní osvěžení pro vás! Druhá část ze sedmnácti.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Malá, malá, čičiči**

**»^.^«**

Celý následující týden byl Draco napjatý; očekával Potterovu odvetu. Potter totiž přišel na tu katastrofu s procvičováním zvířecí formy zvěromága. Každý den po probuzení Draco přemýšlel, jak by se to mohlo stát. Začne mu Weasley říkat Kočko-fretka, či snad Fretko-kočka? Bude po něm Grangerová vrhat lítostivé pohledy a snažit se mu podstrčit brožury typu: _Jak dosáhnete své podoby zvěromága s důstojností a duševním klidem?_ Bude na něj celý nebelvírský stůl prskat a mňoukat, kdykoliv bude procházet kolem?

Ale každou noc se bez úhony vracel do postele. Nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli ho to uklidňovalo nebo děsilo.

Jeden týden se protáhl na dva a Draco se začal pomalu uklidňovat. Napadlo ho, že se vyhnul všelijakým posměškům a kletbám díky nebelvírské šlechetnosti.

Jenomže po jedné dvouhodinovce lektvarů si ho Potter odchytil na chodbě. Většina Zmijozelských už byla v půli cesty do svých pokojů, takže neměl, na koho by zavolal. Potter ho bezohledně zavlekl do skrytého výklenku.

**»^.^«**

Harry strávil celý týden intenzivním pozorováním Draca Malfoye, což by Rona i Hermionu silně znepokojilo, kdyby o tom ovšem věděli. Dařilo se mu vyhýbat jakémukoli podezření ze strany jeho nejlepších přátel, ale neunikl mu jediný Malfoyův pohyb.

Nejprve si myslel, že se madame Pomfreyové zdařilo napravit Dracův kočičácký problém, ale po bližším přezkoumání zjistil, že se jí to nepovedlo. Když se totiž podíval velmi důkladně, mohl vidět, jak se blonďákovy vlasy zvláštně pohnou pokaždé, když Malfoy našpicuje neviditelná ouška. A Harry by přísahal, že občas zahlédl i švihnutí ocásku pod Dracovým školním hábitem.

Přesvědčen, že Malfoyovy kočičí rysy byly jen schovány silným zastíracím kouzlem, rozhodnul se tuto teorii otestovat. Proto si jednoho odpoledne po hodině lektvarů na zmijozelského chlapce počíhal. Proto ho hrubě vtáhl do skrytého výklenku.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	3. Kočka a myš

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Kočka a myš<strong>

_**Cat and Mouse **_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G / PG  
><strong>Shrnutí:<strong> Přijme Draco to, co Harry nabízí?

**Poznámečka:** Třetí část ze sedmnácti. * lenivé protáhnutí * Doufám, že si užíváte toho kouzelného počasí! :)

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Kočka a myš**

**»^.^«**

Harry se bez skrupulí natáhl a přejel dlaní nad Malfoyovou hlavou. Než stačil zmijozelský chlapec cokoliv namítnout, Harry nahmatal sametová ouška a začal je instinktivně drbat.

Dracova reakce byla okamžitá a zřejmě úplně bezděčná; prohnul záda a naklonil hlavu tak, aby na něj Harry lépe dosáhnul.

Harry, šokován blonďákovou náhlou změnou, přestal s drbáním. Malfoy otevřel oči a zamračil se. Harry si v ten moment nebyl zcela jist, jestli se Malfoy naštval, protože ho drbal, nebo proto, že s tím přestal.

»Co si jako myslíš, že děláš, Pottere?« zavrčel Malfoy. Ustoupil o krok zpátky a překřížil ruce v obranném gestu.

»Zjišťuji, jestli jsi stále ještě kočičák. Očividně jsi,« odpověděl pohotově Harry.

Malfoy na něj nevraživě zíral. »A co jako?«

Tmavovlasý chlapec zvídavě naklonil hlavu: »Hele, to nebyla madame Pomfreyová schopná tě těch uší zbavit? Nebo to spravila a ty máš ty uši znovu – protože jsi zase procvičoval přeměnu ve zvěromága?«

Oči zmijozelského chlapce se nebezpečně zúžily, ale neodpověděl.

»Prosím,« řekl Harry jemně, »přísahám, že se neptám z podlosti ani škodolibosti. Opravdu bych to rád věděl.«

»Proč?«

Harry se neklidně zavrtěl; náhle si byl vědomý, jak blízko Malfoye stál a o čem uvažoval. »Já… no… možná bych ti s tím mohl pomoct.«

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	4. Vyjednávání

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Vyjednávaní<strong>

_**Negotiation**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G / PG  
><strong>Shrnutí:<strong> Draco se snaží zjistit, oč Harrymu vlastně jde.

**Poznámečka:** Část 4/17, s díky Lenitě. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Vyjednávání**

**»^.^«**

Draco na chlapce hodnou chvíli zíral a uvažoval, jestli Nebelvířan mluví pravdu. Nebyl to jen nějaký ohavný, tajný plán, kterak ho ponížit? Draco si neuměl vysvětlit, proč by mu Harry vůbec chtěl pomáhat. Muselo to mít nějaký skrytý důvod. Na druhou stranu Harry byl nebelvírský _hrdina_ s komplexem nutkavé potřeby neustále zachraňovat všechny a všechno okolo. Možná, že to pro něj bylo prostě normální. Ale stejně, jeden nemůže být dost opatrný, že.

»Proč?« zeptal se znovu.

»Protože znám… pár triků,« odpověděl Potter obezřetně.

»Jak?«

Harryho tváří se mihlo podráždění, ale rychle se opanoval. »Prostě bys mi měl věřit.«

Drano nevěřícně povytáhl obočí. »Teď si děláš srandu, co?«

»_Vím_, že ti můžu pomoct!« utrhl se na něj Harry rozhořčeně. »Leda,« jeho pohled byl najednou vypočítavý, »že bys chtěl zbytek života trávit s ušima a ocáskem. Pověz, nelíbil by se kočičce zelený obojek? Možná, že bychom někde mohli dokonce sehnat rolničku.«

Malfoy se už už chystal vybuchnout, protože si z něj Harry prachsprostě utahoval, ale nakonec se ovládl. Nikomu o svých problémech s proměnou neřekl, protože se obával jejich reakcí. Otec by byl nerudný a nehorázně zklamaný. Matka by ho utěšovala a uklidňovala, takže by se cítil ještě mizerněji. Spolužáci by ho buď ujišťovali, že teď vypadá ještě lépe – anebo by se chopili příležitosti zumout jeho vlivnou pozici ve Zmijozelu. Všichni ve škole by si samo sebou nenechali ujít šanci vrátit mu to, jak si _on_ dobíral _jich_.

A teď tady byl _Potter_, člověk, který měl ze všech největší právo se mu posmívat, a nabízel mu svou pomoc. Ten kluk snad opravdu nedělal nic jiného, než že zachraňoval druhé.

Draco sice měl svou hrdost, ale hloupý rozhodně nebyl. Jestli mu chce Potter pomoci, proč by mu to měl rozmlouvat?

»Jaké jsou tvoje podmínky?" optal se hladce.

Tmavovlasý chlapec se zamračil. »Podmínky?«

Draco protočil oči. »Jo Pottere, tvoje podmínky. Co chceš za to, že mi pomůžeš?"

Nebelvířan stále vypadal zmateně a Draco si zhnuseně odfrkl a zamrmlal: »Ty bys ve Zmijozelu nepřežil ani minutu.«

Harryho výraz se změnil s bleskovou rychlostí, která byla stejně tak úžasná, jako děsivá. Ještě před chvílí vypadal jak ztracené štěně – a teď byl jeho pohled mnohem ostřejší, než by se Dracovi bývalo zamlouvalo. Když ale promluvil, z hlasu jako by mu ukapával med: »Žasl bys, jak dobře jsem si mohl vést ve Zmijozelu. Pokud jde o mé podmínky – tak vzletně jsi to nazval – jediné, co chci, je vědomí, že to _já_ jsem ti pomohl dosáhnout úplné zvířecí podoby. _Já _jsem z tebe udělal zvěromága. Budu to _já_, na koho si vzpomeneš pokaždé, když se proměníš, protože to _já_ jsem tu proměnu umožnil. Jasné?«

Blonďák byl schopen jen přikývnout. Oči měl rozšířené údivem a fascinací nad tímhle novým, takřka nebezpečným, Potterem. A náhle Dracovi došlo, že Pán Zla nemá proti tomuhle u mudlů vychovanému klukovi jedinou šanci. Najednou jako by díky tomuto vědomí vystřízlivěl.

Avšak dřív, než mohl své převratné zjištění dále prohloubat, Potterův výraz se znovu změnil. Doširoka roztáhl rty a v zelených očích zazářilo potěšení. Zlatoslav Lockhart byl proti němu nula. »Vynikající! Takže se setkáme zítra, ve dvě, v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby?«

Draco opět přikývl a Potter zmizel. Draco se sesunul podél zdi a tvář schoval do dlaní. Merline, s čím to právě souhlasil?

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	5. Výcvik

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Výcvik<strong>

_**Harry's Animagus Training 101**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Draco poodhaluje Potterův plán pomoci.

**Poznámečka:** Část 5/17, na boj s děštěm!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Výcvik**

**»^.^«**

Malfoy přišel ve chvíli, kdy se před Harrym začaly zjevovat dveře do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby.

»Právě včas«, pousmál se Harry a pokynul Malfoyovi, aby ho následoval dovnitř.

Draco překřížil ruce a povýšeně odsekl: »Jako by snad Malfoyové chodili pozdě.«

Harry protočil oči, když vstupoval do místnosti. Zběžně se kolem sebe rozhlédl. Byl potěšený, že místnost vypadala přesně tak, jak chtěl. Byli v útulném obývacím pokoji, který byl dekorován příjemnými odstíny modré a hnědé. _Hezké, neutrální barvy_, pomyslel si Harry s úsměvem. Dominantou pokoje byla veliká, pohodlně vypadající sedačka umístěná naproti obrovským francouzským proskleným dveřím. Ty byly pootevřeny a bylo skrz ně vidět terasu a nekonečnou zahradu.

»Kde to jsme, Pottere?« zeptal se Malfoy obezřetně.

Harry se zlomyslně uculil a otevřel ústa, ale než mohl pohrdlivě odvětit „_V Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby,"_ Malfoy si svou chybu uvědomil a spěšně se opravil: »Myslím tím, proč jsme zrovna tady?«

Harrymu se rozpustile zablýsklo v očích a zase chtěl říct nějaký kousavý komentář, ale Malfoyův upřený pohled ho zastavil. Říkal si, že by měl být na svého společníka milejší; rozhodil rukama a zeširoka ukázal na místnost. »No, abys dosáhl svojí zvířecí podoby, tak bys měl být uvolněný. A taky bys měl být v myšlenkovém rozpoložení zvířete, ve které se chceš změnit. Kdybys byl králík, velká zahrada se záhony mrkve anebo pole s jetelinou, to by tě mohlo – takříkajíc – dostat do té správné nálady.« Harry ucítil, jak se mu dotváří vkrádá červeň, ale srdnatě pokračoval dál. »Kdybys byl pes, byl by tu velký park, rybník a hodně prostoru, kde si můžeš dobře začenichat a proběhnout se. Ale protože tvoje zvíře je kočka, myslel jsem, že prosluněný pokoj a trávník s brouky, které můžeš honit, bude nejlepší. V zahradě je taky hezké místo, kde si můžeš zabrousit drápky, když budeš chtít.«

Malfoy na něj vrhl vražedný pohled. »Žádné hmyzáky chytat nebudu, Pottere.«

»Jo, jasně, dobrý. Smetánka je na stole,« ukázal Harry na tepaný kovový stolek, který se objevil na terase. Na něm stála miska s pochoutkou.

Malfoye začal v náhlých vlnách zaplavovat vztek.

Hnědovlasý chlapec pocítil, jak z něj ona pověstná nebelvírská kuráž začíná vyprchávat. Malfoy na něj stále tak ostře zíral. »Mám také nějaké … no … hračky.« Vytáhl ze své kapsy malý balónek se zvonečky a lehce s ním zacinkal.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	6. Výsledek?

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Výsledek?<strong>

_**Progress?**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění naleznete zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**  
><strong>Rating:<strong>G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Možná, že Harryho trénink přináší ovoce…

**Poznámečka:** Část 6/17, protože pořád prší.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Výsledek?**

**»^.^«**

»Tobě ale úplně přeskočilo, ne?« zařval Malfoy tak zlostně, až Harry polekaně nadskočil. »Pochopil jsi vůbec, že jako zvěromág přijmeš rysy určitého zvířete, ale _nestaneš _se jím? U Merlina, ještě chvíli a začneš navrhovat, abych si chytil nějakou myš!«

Nebelvířan krvavě zrudnul a Malfoyovy oči se rozšířily zděšením. »Ty jsi doopravdy očekával, že je budu chytat, že?« ptal se nevěřícně.

»Jen se snažím ti pomáhat!« ohradil se frustrovaný Harry. Byl vyveden z míry – vůbec to nešlo tak, jak si to představoval. Malfoy měl přijít, uvolnit se, proměnit se a být bezmezně vděčný. Možná by dokonce přestal ztrpčovat život jemu i jeho kamarádům. Rozhodně na něj neměl házet vražedné pohledy, řvát a znevažovat všechny Harryho nápady. Harry nejspíš zapomněl s kým má tu čest.

»Jestli mi chceš pomoct, tak proč neuděláš něco užitečného, namísto těch tvých idiotských a nesmyslných nápadů.«

»Dobře, pojď sem,« procedil Harry skrz zaťaté zuby. Popadl zmijozelského chlapce za zápěstí a dostrkal ho k sedačce. Harry se posadil na jeden konec a stáhl k sobě i blonďatého chlapce. »Lehni si.«

Malfoy na něj civěl. »Co?«

»Lehni si a hlavu mi dej do klína.«

»Nebudu dělat žádnou takovou–« pokusil se blonďák vstát, ale Harry ho opět drapl za ruku a přinutil ho sednout.

»Nemám v plánu dělat ti návrhy, ty pitomý zabedněnče. Tak si konečně lehni. Lehni!« zavrčel Harry a v očích se mu nebezpečně zablesklo.

Druhý chlapec se ještě chvíli vzpouzel, ale pak s reptáním poslechl. Plácl sebou s mnohem větší silou, než bylo nutné a zabrblal: »Tak. Jsi doufám spokojen, ty malý nebelvírský úchyláku?«

Namísto odpovědi vytáhl Harry hůlku a seslal _Finite Incantatum_ na zastírající kouzlo, které činilo ocásek a ouška neviditelnými.

»Pottere, co to … ááách.« Malfoyova stížnost byla přerušena, když ho Harry začal drbat za pravým uchem. Po několika minutách Harryho konejšivých doteků se Malfoy viditelně uklidnil.

»Mnohem lepší, ne?« pousmál se Nebelvířan.

Zamručené »hmmmmm« mu bylo jedinou odezvou. A to souhlasné »hmmmmm« nějak nepřestávalo. Zato Harry se překvapeně zarazil. »Malfoy, ty … předeš?«

Zvuk zakolísal a ustal. »Nesmysl Pottere, Malfoyové nepředou,« zamumlal ospalý hlas. »Ještě za levým uchem, jo?«

Harry mu vyhověl a usmál se, když to _nepředení_ okamžitě zase začalo. Přivolal si knihu a stále pokračoval v hlazení svého ospalého společníka. Občas zašel dokonce tak daleko, že v konejšivém laskání přejel i přes Malfoyovu páteř.

**»^.^«**

Uplynula dlouhá doba, než Harry konečně otevřel oči. Protáhl se a uvědomil si, že musel chvíli podřimovat. Sklonil ruku, aby vzbudil zmijozelského chlapce a zalapal po dechu. Místo plavovlasého chlapce spatřil ve svém klíně stočenou nádhernou siamskou kočku.

»Malfoy!« vzkřikl mnohem hlasitěji, než měl v úmyslu.

Díky jeho řevu siamka poplašeně nadskočila, naježila ocas a zatnula drápky do Harryho stehen. Harry opět zakřičel, tentokráte bolestí. Kočka se na něj podívala a zaprskala. Pak se proměnila zpátky v Malfoye, který s hlasitým žuchnutím přepadl přes okraj pohovky.

»Pottere! U všech rohatých!« zanadával Malfoy a praštil Harryho do nohy.

Potter zavrčel: »Malfoy, jestli mi způsobíš ještě nějaká zranění, tak přísahám, že tě–«

»Zranění? Tobě? A co tahle moje újma, když jsi mě shodil z gauče?«

»Neshodil jsem tě! Spadl jsi poté, co ses přeměnil zpátky,« vysvětloval Harry a masíroval si stehna, ve kterých mu cukalo bolestí.

Malfoy překvapeně zamrkal. »Poté, co jsem se přeměnil zpátky?«

Harry přikývnul. »Ano. Když jsem se probudil, byl jsi ve své plné zvířecí podobě. Očividně jsi siamka.«

»Vážně? Byl jsem úplně přeměněn?« usmál se Draco tak, až to Harrymu vyrazilo dech. »Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to konečně zvládl. A ve spánku. To je zvláštní.« Prohrábl si rukou vlasy a strnul. Úsměv mu zmizel z tváře a byl nahrazen zuřivostí. »To by mě fakt zajímalo, proč teda ještě pořád MÁM TY KOČIČÍ UŠI?«

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	7. Ústupek

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Ústupek<strong>

_**Backtraking**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde: **byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Draco uvažuje o tom, co udělal.

**Poznámečka:** Část 7/17, protože i když nejsou komentáře, čtenáři ano.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Ústupek**

**»^.^«**

_Pottere,_

_znovu jsem zvážil tvou nabídku. Setkáme se v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, abychom si o tom více promluvili._

_Malfoy_

**»»««**

_Pottere,_

_možná jsem se příliš unáhlil v hodnocení sobotní situace. Ocenil bych, kdybychom se sešli v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a pokračovali s tréninkem proměny ve zvěromága tak, jak bylo původně v plánu. _

_Malfoy._

**»»««**

_Potter,_

_když jsem tě minulou sobotu nazval nebelvírským budižkničemu, myslel jsem to tím nejlepším možným způsobem. Oceňuji tvé laskavé nabídnutí pomocné ruky. Přijdi, prosím, do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, abychom mohli pokračovat v tréninku. _

_Malfoy_

**»»««**

_Harry,_

_ani "zatracený bastard" nedokáže vystihnout mé chování v minulou sobotu. Omlouvám se._

_Draco_

**»»««**

Draco zakvílel, zmačkal a odhodil další list nesmírně drahého pergamenu. Už více než hodinu se bezúspěšně snažil zesumírovat dopis Potterovi.

Když se tehdy probudil v komnatě a zjistil, že:

a) vskutku uspěl v dosažení své kočičí formy

b) kočičí uši a ocas mu zůstaly i v jeho lidské podobě,

předvedl přímo ukázkový výbuch hněvu. Řekl celou řadu věcí, které nemyslel doopravdy. Dobře, v tu chvíli je opravdu _myslel_, ale teď už rozhodně ne. A už vůbec ne poté, co nová informace od madam Pomfreyové na celou situaci vrhla nové světlo.

Právě teď se proto snažil vymyslet způsob, jak Pottera požádat, aby mu znovu pomáhal. Povzdechl si. Je to beznadějné. Kdyby Potter řekl _jemu_ všechny ty věci, které na něj v sobotu vychrlil, žádné žebronění a prošení by ho nedonutilo, aby svou pomoc nabídl podruhé.

Draco se zvedl od stolu a přešel k velkému zrcadlu. Poté, co kouzlem zamknul dveře, odvážil se odstranit zastírací kouzlo. Kriticky se prohlížel – uši nevypadaly zase tak hrozně. Když už nic jiného, měly hezkou barvu. Ocas byl sice nepříjemný, ale i na to by si mohl zvyknout…

Ramena mu poraženecky poklesla. Komu se to všechno snažil namluvit? Vypadal směšně. Jediná šance, jak se toho zbavit, se jmenovala Harry Potter. Zatracený Potter. Možná, že právě to by měl jeho dopis říkat – _Pomoz mi Harry Pottere, jsi má jediná naděje_.

Draco ještě chvíli zíral na své uši, než je zastíracím kouzlem znovu učinil neviditelnými. Vrátil se zpátky ke stolu, vzal do ruky brk a naškrábal krátký vzkaz. Přeložil ho a poslal po sově. Nesnažil se Potterovi všechno vysvětlit v dopise. Bude prostě doufat, že dokáže mluvit tak rychle, aby Pottera přesvědčil dřív, než ho zasáhne nějakou nehezkou kletbou. Třeba paměťovým kouzlem.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	8. Znovu se vyjednává

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Znovu se vyjednává<strong>

_**Renegotiating**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Bude Harry po Malfoyově výbuchu vzteku ochoten pomoci?

**Poznámečka: **8/17, protože už je srpen...

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Znovu se vyjednává **

**»^.^«**

Potter si překřížil ruce a v očích se mu nebezpečně blýskalo. Draco se ošil.

„No,..." Blonďák si odkašlal a zkusil to znovu. „No, takže jsi přišel."

„Taky se divím. Všechno, co tvůj vzkaz obsahoval bylo: _Pottere, Komnata nejvyšší potřeby, dnes večer v 7, Malfoy_. Jak tě znám, tak tady nejsi, aby ses mi omluvil, takže mi laskavě vysvětli důvod našeho setkání," domluvil Harry a znovu se ponořil do zlověstného mlčení. Nepřestával Malfoye probodávat pohledem.

Zmijozelský chlapec si uvědomil, že si nervózně pohrává s lemem rukávu od školního hábitu. Neudělal to od doby, kdy ho matka v létě po druhém ročníku nachytala, jak hraje famfrpál v přijímací hale. Náležitě ho za to taky vyplísnila. Spustil ruce podél těla a začal přecházet po místnosti.

„Hele, Pottere, možná jsem to v sobotu trochu přehnal."

Zelenooký chlapec ho přerušil. „Nazval jsi mě Nebelvírským idiotem."

„Technicky vzato ti tak říkám _pořád_."

„Urážel jsi Rona a Hermionu."

„Lasička a Mudlovská šmejdka jsou jen moje přezdívky pro ně."

„Očerňoval jsi mé zesnulé rodiče."

„No, to ano .."

„Řekl jsi o Hedvice, že je to ohavný, přecpaný jehelníček. Co ti vůbec kdy Hedvika udělala?"

„Omlouvám se, dobře?" zakřičel Draco konečně, aby Harry přestal vzpomínat každou urážku, kterou ho ve vzteku počastoval. „Přehnal jsem to a mrzí mě to. Tak, spokojený?"

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. „Ano, vlastně ano. Dobrá, Malfoy, omluva přijata."

Malfoy v úžasu otevřel ústa, ale pak je zavřel a zamračil se. „Doopravdy?"

Harry přikývl. „Žasl bys, jaké divy může správně načasované "omlouvám se" a "je mi to líto" udělat. A zavři ústa, jestli teda nechytáš mouchy."

„Proč bych měl chtít chytat mouchy?"

Druhý chlapec jen protočil oči. „Ale nic, to se jen tak říká. A teď mi konečně řekni, proč ses chtěl se mnou sejít."

„Třeba jsem se chtěl jenom omluvit," podotknul Draco podrážděně.

Potter na něj prostě zíral.

„Dobrá, tak jsem se bavil s madame Pomfreyovou a ona říkala, že se těch uší a ocasu nezbavím, dokud se sám nebudu umět přeměnit kdykoliv se mi zachce. A také říkala, že přeměna s tvou pomocí byl krok správným směrem." Zhluboka se nadechl. „Tak,... ," vychrlil Draco svou žádost a díval se na Pottera prosebným pohledem, kterým ho škemral, aby svou prosbu nemusel opakovat.

Potter dlouhou chvíli mlčel, až si Draco začal dělat starosti, že jeho prosbě neporozuměl. Otevřel ústa chtěl se ho zeptat znovu a pomaleji, když mu Harry odpověděl.

„Dobře, pomůžu ti. Ale mám jiné podmínky."

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	9. Harryho nové podmínky

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Harryho nové podmínky<strong>

_**Harry's New Terms**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Bude Harry po Malfoyově výbuchu vzteku ochoten pomoci?

**Poznámečka: **9/17 a díky Lenitě za komentář!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Harryho nové podmínky**

**»^.^«**

Harry svižně běžel z příkrého kopce až za ním odletovaly kusy hlíny. Bezustání už takhle pobíhal bezmála hodinu. Jeho dech se v dopoledním vzduchu měnil v obláčky páry. Seběhl kopec a začal dole zběsile prohledávat vysokou trávu. Jakmile našel, co hledal, vyrazil znovu zdolat travnatý svah.

Zelené houpací křeslo vypadalo uprostřed louky víc než nemístně, ale Harrymu to bylo upřímně jedno. Svou kořist upustil k nohám osoby, která seděla v křesle. Vyčkával.

Malfoy vykouknul zpoza své knížky. Podíval se na Harryho, na zem a zase zpátky na Harryho. S povzdechem se sehnul a sebral za země oslintaný klacík. „Chlapec, který přežil, aby aportoval. U Merlinových vousů, to je tak směšné!"

Harry zaštěkal způsobem ´_zavři už konečně hubu a hoď mi to_´, což si Malfoy vyložil správně, protože v dalším okamžiku napřáhl ruku a mrštil klacek vysokým obloukem do dálky. Harry, aktuálně ve své zvířecí podobě velkého černého psa, vyrazil jako blesk přes rozlehlou louku, kterou jim na hraní poskytla Komnata nejvyšší potřeby.

Běžel, tlapy duněly o zem, uši se mu ve větru klimbaly a náramně si to užíval.

Věděl, že když ho Malfoy přišel požádat o pomoc, mohl ho - v rámci podmínek -přinutit prakticky ke všemu. Harrymu prolétla myslí celá plejáda možností, od obecných žádostí jako ´_necháš mě a mé kamarády po zbytek studia na pokoji_´, přes potupné - ´t_ýden budeš při večeřích nosit nebelvírskou dívčí školní uniformu_´, až k nemožným - ´_pomůžu ti, jen když mi odpřísáhneš, že se nepřidáš k Voldemortovi_´.

Harry se nakonec rozhodl pro něco poněkud přízemního. Ano, bylo sice hloupé žádat Draca Malfoye, aby mu házel klacík, ale nikdo jiný by to nedělal. Hermiona vždycky říkala, že by se měl raději učit a Rona to zase velmi rychle omrzelo. A tahle dohoda se zdála být fér - Harry se mohl procvičit v používání své zvířecí podoby a Malfoy mohl dělat to samé.

Zachechtal se (což znělo v jeho psí podobě velmi divně), když si vzpomněl, jak ho Malfoy poprvé uviděl přeměněného. Harry tehdy čekal na setkání s Malfoyem, nudil se, a tak se proměnil v psa. Požádal Komnatu o nějaký hezký pokoj s krbem. Pak se najednou dveře otevřely a zmijozelský chlapec udělal dva kroky směrem do středu místnosti, když však spatřil Harryho, vyskočil na židli a výhružně zaprskal. A to ještě ani nebyl kočkou! Tak asi tolik k tomu, že ´_jako zvěromág přijmeš rysy určitého zvířete, ale __**nestaneš**__ se jím_´ pomyslel si Harry a ušklíbl se - tím psím způsobem.

Když se aportování konečně nabažil, doklusal k místu, kde seděl Malfoy a zaštěkal, aby upoutal blonďákovu pozornost. Malfoy se nejprve porozhlédl po klacíku, než se zaměřil na Harryho. „Konečně hotov?"

Harry souhlasně zaštěkal.

„Paráda. Tak se přeměněn zpátky a osprchuj se, ať se můžeme věnovat zase _mému_ tréninku!"

Harry se ho právě chystal poslechnout, když mu hlavou probleskla rozpustilá myšlenka. S hlasitým zafuněním vymrštil své přední zablácené tlapky a prakticky skočil Malfoyovi do klína.

Zmijozelksý chlapec zařval a pokusil se jej shodit. „Ááá! POTTERE! Co jsem ti říkal o skákání? Zlobivé psisko!" Vztekle praštil knihou Harryho po čenichu.

Nebelvířan se okamžitě přeměnil do své lidské podoby. „ Au! Malfoy, za co?" Skuhral a držel se za nos.

„Za to, že jsi zašpinil mé čisťounké šaty těmi zablácenými tlapami! A teď ze mě laskavě slez, ty krvelačná potvoro," zlobil se Malfoy.

Harry si uvědomil, že má ruce stále ještě na Malfoyových stehnech, a prudce se narovnal. „Tak... tak já se jdu raději osprchovat." Místnost se přeměnila do útulného obývacího pokoje, ze kterého vedly další dveře do koupelny.

„To bys fakt měl," zavrčel druhý chlapec a snažil se dostat špínu ze svých šatů řadou čistících kouzel.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	10. Ta věc, co děláš

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta věc, co děláš<strong>

_**That thing you do**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** G / PG

**Shrnutí:** Je tu jistá věc, kterou Harry dělá...

**Poznámečka: **10/17 pro **Deny** – máš moje velké díky! A díky i **Lenitě** – protože stále komentuje!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Ta věc, co děláš**

**»^.^«**

Draco čekal na Pottera a nervózně si u toho podupával nohou. Ačkoliv spolupracoval s Nebelvířanem už přes dva týdny, stále se mu ještě nepodařilo dosáhnout úspěšné proměny.

Opravdu ho vytáčelo, že potřeboval Potterovu pomoc. Ze všech lidí právě Potterovu! Byla to bezvýchodná situace - leda by se chtěl pochlubit ještě někomu jinému, jaký je neschopný zvěromág. S netrpělivým povzdechem zamumlal: „Tempus." Ve skutečnosti Potterovo sprchování po aportování nikdy netrvalo dlouho, Malfoyovi to tak pouze připadalo.

A stejně to bylo k smíchu! Ten nebelvírský idiot ho mohl požádat o cokoliv, co by ho napadlo a co on chtěl? Chtěl, aby mu Draco házel aport. Každé odpoledne.

Připusťme, že Harry byl opravdu roztomilé štěně - tedy alespoň do té míry, do jaké jen mohou být uštěkaní, zapáchající čokli, co vás doskáčou, být.

**»^.^«**

Dracova oblíbená část jejich společných setkání nebylo házení klacíku ani samotný výcvik. Nejlepší pro něj nebylo ani to, když jej Potter drbal za ušima – ačkoliv to bylo hned na druhém místě. Dracova oblíbená část byla...

Dveře od koupelny se s klapnutím otevřely a blonďák pomalu pozvedl svou hlavu; ze všech sil se snažil vypadat nenuceně. Potter vešel do místnosti a krátkozrace tápal a pátral po různých odkládacích plochách. Draco se blaženě pousmál.

Jeho oblíbenou částí dne bylo sledování Pottera, který jen v ručníku hledal své brýle. Jestli si Potter sundával brýle záměrně ještě před tím, než šel do koupelny, mu nebylo známo. Draco se domníval, že to bylo spíše náhodné. A rozhodně si neztěžoval. Pohodlně se opřel a jeho rty se roztáhly do lačného úsměvu. Dneska ležely Potterovy brýle na stolku u pohovky. Tmavovlasý chlapec bude muset projít Dracovi přímo před nosem, aby si je mohl nasadit.

Z nějakého záhadného důvodu Harry při jejich hledání Malfoye nikdy nepožádal o pomoc. A to bylo vlastně dobře, vezmeme-li v potaz skutečnost, že Malfoyova ústa vyschla a jeho vyjadřovací schopnosti se snížily k nule, kdykoliv pohlédl na Harryho fantastickou, famfrpálem vypracovanou hruď.

Potter zamířil přímo k němu. Nakonec byl tak blízko, že Draco rozeznával jednotlivé kapičky vody, které si razily cestu po jeho vlhké kůži. Chvíli si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by mu ten ručník strhl – ale pak si to rozmluvil, protože poslední věc, co potřeboval, bylo urazit Nebelvířanův jemnocit tím, že z něj udělá nedobrovolného exhibicionistu.

Jeho společník konečně našel své brýle a spěšně si je nasadil na nos. „Tak tady jsi, Draco."

Blonďák spolknul sarkastický komentář o tom, že se za celou dobu ani nehnul z místa. Namísto toho odvětil: „Draco? Od kdy jsem pro tebe Draco?"

Potter se začervenal, když si uvědomil svou chybu a sklopil zrak. Jeho ruměnec ještě ztmavnul, když si uvědomil, že má kolem sebe omotaný pouze ručník. „Jenom si skočím pro oblečení, jo?" Zamířil nazpět ke koupelně.

Draco nemohl odolat: „Kvůli mě se oblékat nemusíš, Harry."

Nebelvířan ztuhnul, ruku na klice. Pomalu se na Draca otočil. „Fakt ne?"

Tentokrát zčervenal Draco. Dříve, než stačil vymyslet nějakou odpověď, Potter jej počastoval poněkud rozpustilým úšklebkem. „Budu to mít na paměti, Draco."

Jen co se za Potterem zaklaply dveře, sesunul se blonďák na gauč v naprosto nemalfoyovském stylu. Jak to, že ho Potter vždycky nějak dostane?

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	11. Harryho dilema

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Harryho dilema<strong>

_**Harry's Dilema**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Harry by měl zájem... co teď s tím?

**Poznámečka: **11/17 s díky pro Deny a Lenitu. Lenito – pracuje se na tom. Deny – jsem na tom stejně. Věřím, že se ti bude líbit i Draco v temnotě. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Harryho dilema**

**»^.^«**

Harry za sebou zavřel dveře a ztěžka se o ně opřel. Ze zarudlé tváře mu sálala horkost. Jak to, že ho Malfoy vždycky nějak dostane? Chtěl se ze zoufalství udeřit do hlavy, ale neodvážil se – co kdyby to Malfoy uslyšel?

Pomalu se oblékl a znovu si poupravil brýle. Když je tehdy zapomněl poprvé, byla to opravdová náhoda. Jenomže když viděl, jak ho Malfoy pronásleduje hltavým pohledem po celé místnosti, začal brýle ´zapomínat´ záměrně.

Šokovalo ho zjištění, že má Draca rád. Nejprve si myslel, že ty příjemné pocity plynuly čistě z faktu, že někomu pomáhá. Poté ale zabil čtyři hodiny pomáháním Nevillovi s úkolem do lektvarů a dobrý pocit nikde. Když se ten opojný pocit nedostavil, přiznal si, že to, co cítí k Malfoyovi, je poněkud jiného rázu.

Prostě s tím blbem rád trávil svůj čas. Což byl docela gól – po všech těch letech aktivního nenávidění zmijozelského chlapce.

A teď, namísto nenávisti, pociťoval něco docela jiného. Dokonce drbal Malfoye za _ušima_! Díky evidentnímu důkazu toho, jak moc si pomáhání Malfoyovi užíval, už se podvakrát málem zesměšnil.

Pochopitelně neměl ani ponětí, jak se s tím vším vypořádat. Kdyby byl Malfoy dívka, už by nejspíš předvedl rozpačitou žádost o dostaveníčko či dokonce i neohrabaný polibek. Harry si nedělal žádné iluze, protože věděl, jak neschopný byl, když přišlo na vztahy. Jakoby se mu udělal na jazyku uzel pokaždé, když chtěl někoho pozvat na rande.

Problém však tkvěl v tom, že většina dívek vás v případě nezájmu jednoduše odmítla. Naopak Malfoy by si nenechal ujít příležitost mu v tom pořádně vymáchat čumák. Nejspíš by ve Velké síni rozvěsil letáky a zajistil si celou stránku v Denním Věštci...

**»^.^«**

_DĚDIC MALFOY POZVÁN NA RANDE BUZERANTSKÝM POTTEREM!_

_Draco Malfoy poskytl exkluzivní rozhovor o setkání s Chlapcem, který přežil. „Byl nemožný, skoro by vám ho bylo líto. Rudl nebelvírskou červení a musel se čtyřikrát zopakovat, než jsem pochopil, co vůbec říká..."_

**»^.^«**

Harry se poddal pokušení třísknout svou hlavou o dveře.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	12. Změny

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Změny<strong>

_**Transformations**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Pro Draca a Harryho se změní nejedna věc...

**Poznámečka: **12/17 věnováno Deny a Lenitě, bez nich by tu další kapitolka nebyla.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Změny**

**»^.^«**

Poté, co si dopřál ještě několik minut na to, aby se sebral, Harry konečně opustil koupelnu. Na první pohled se místnost zdála prázdná, ale při bližším prozkoumání si Harry všiml siamské kočky stulené na gauči. Harry na ni chvíli tupě zíral, než na něj dolehlo plné pochopení toho, co viděl.

Draco se konečně sám přeměnil.

Měl v živé paměti poslední neblahou a bolestivou zkušenost s vyrušením kocoura-Malfoye ze spánku. Opatrně si přidřepl a rukou jemně pohladil zvířeti hřbet.

„Malfoy. Draco. Ty jsi to dokázal," zašeptal Nebelvířan.

Kočka otevřela oči, zamrkala, protáhla se, a pak se posadila. Když Malfoy naklonil hlavu a z tlamičky se mu vydralo rozverné ´mňau´, Harryho naplno přemohlo nadšení. Vyzvedl si kočku do náručí, přitulil si ji k sobě a zatočil se sní. „Zvládl jsi to! Zvládl!" pokřikoval.

Pak už šlo všechno ráz naráz.

V jednu chvíli ještě svíral v náručí krémově zbarvenou micku a v dalším okamžiku objímal blonďatého chlapce. Draco překvapeně chytil Harryho za ramena, aby neztratil balanc. Šedé užaslé oči se setkaly s rozzářenými zelenými.

„Udělal jsem to," vydechl Malfoy, jako by tomu ještě stále nemohl uvěřit. „Udělal jsem to!"

„Ano!" důrazně přikývl Harry.

Draco se začal smát; takový šťastný zvuk předtím od něj Harry nikdy neslyšel. Harry se rychle přidal. Brzy se chechtali a poplácávali se po zádech, jako by byli nejlepší přátelé.

Jakmile začala jejich euforie opadat, Harry si uvědomil, jak blízko sebe stáli, a jak těsně se k sobě tiskli. Malfoy si toho musel všimnout právě v ten samý okamžik, protože jeho oči se náhle rozšířily a dech se mu zadrhl v krku.

Harry si nikdy nebyl jistý, kdo se naklonil ke komu. V jednu vteřinu přemítal, jestli jsou Dracovy rty opravdu tak hebké, jak vypadají – a v té druhé už znal odpověď. Polibek byl nesmělý, ale Harry se brzy rozhodl, že jednoduší bude konat, než myslet. Nebyl si jist, jestli by se ve vlnách hysterického smíchu nesesunul k podlaze, kdyby příliš přemýšlel nad tím, že právě líbá Draca Malfoye.

Chystal se právě polibek prohloubit, když kdy mu přes spodní ret přejel váhavý jazyk. A ten o tom rozhodl. Harry zasténal a přitáhl si Draca neskutečně blízko a prsty mu vjel do vlasů a... Na okamžik se mu Draco poddal, ale v dalším zlomku vteřiny už Harry objímal prázdný vzduch a siamská kočka zběsile prchala z místnosti.

Až pozdě večer si Harry něco uvědomil – když zajel rukama Dracovi do vlasů, nenarazil na žádná kočičí ouška. Ta byla nadobro pryč.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	13. Nabručená číča potřebuje chrupec

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Nabručená číča potřebuje chrupec<strong>

_**Grumpy Kitty Needs a Nap**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** No není ten Draco okouzlující?

**Poznámečka: **13/17 – díky Deny, to pro ten její komentář!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Nabručená číča potřebuje chrupec**

**»^.^«**

Už podruhé v krátké době očekával Draco Nebelvířanův útok. A už podruhé žádný nepřišel.

Draco zvažoval, zde nemá zahájit preventivní protipotterovský protiútok. Byl v nesmírném pokušení říci všem zmijozelským spolužákům, jak ho ten slavný Harry Potter líbal v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby. Bohužel tenhle plán měl hned dvě vady.

Předně se obával, že by ostatní chtěli vědět, _co_ Draco v Potterově společnosti v té Komnatě vlastně pohledával. A ačkoliv by si mohl vymyslet nějaký důvod, který by ani v nejmenším nevysvětloval, že mu Potter pomáhal dosáhnout zvířecí podoby, věděl, že jeho nejbližší přátelé by to okamžitě prokoukli a chtěli znát pravou příčinu.

A potom si nebyl úplně jist, kdo políbil koho. Potter měl nejspíš stejně tak právo tvrdit, že Malfoy líbal _jeho_.

Potter si s ním o tom incidentu ani nezkoušel promluvit. Dobrá, možná, že se o to jednou nebo dvakrát pokusil, ale zdálo se, že Dracův zvyk (skrývat se před ním v umývárnách) zafungoval dokonale. Ty nevydařené pokusy Nebelvířana patrně odradily. Díky tomu, že se ho Potter rozhodl nechat na pokoji, se Draco ponejprv uvolnil. Leč jak dny míjely, stále více v něm sílil vztek. Jak si Potter může troufat ho políbit a vůbec nic k tomu neříct? Ten pitomec mu dokonce ani neposlal sovu! Tahle situace si zasluhovala alespoň zaslání vzkazu po sově! Fakt, že Draco by to nebohé zvíře proklel až k protinožcům, byl vedlejší. Potter to přece měl aspoň _zkusit_!

Čím byla jeho nálada černější, tím více se mu začali spolužáci vyhýbat. Nenápadně se vytráceli pokaždé, když vstoupil do společenské místnosti. Nikdo z nich sice neměl ani ponětí o tom, co se s Malfoyem děje, ale to, že po nich co chvíli (a bez důvodu) mrštil nějakou kletbou, je držel dál. Poté, co přičaroval Millicent Bulstrodové obzvlášť odporný druh vyrážky (podle Dracova názoru jí to jen prospělo), na něj Pansy ječela a vyhrožovala mu, že ho osobně ztrestá řádkou ohavných kleteb, pokud se okamžitě nevzchopí. Draco sice nebyl nijak přesvědčen, že Pansy takové kletby vůbec dokáže seslat, ale s Pansy jste si nikdy nemohli být úplně jisti. Vztekle se vrátil do svého pokoje a plánoval si, jak kolem své postele zatáhne závěsy a bude hezky dlouho a nerušeně zuřit.

Namísto toho však strnul, když jeho oči spočinuly na tom, co nevině leželo uprostřed zelené saténové pokrývky. Draco opatrně natáhl ruku a palcem a ukazovákem opatrně pozvedl tričko. Když je pozvedl, rozložilo se a odhalilo Nebelvírský emblém. Se zájmem uchopil triko do obou ruk a převracel ho sem a tam. Byl udivený, jak bylo jemné. Rychle zapátral po posteli, ale neobjevil vůbec žádnou zprávu. Když si k ten kus oblečení přiblížil k obličeji, zachytil Potterovu nezaměnitelnou vůni. Přičichl si tedy ještě jednou, aby se ujistil. Dokonce použil i několik odhalovacích kouzel, ale ta nic nezjistila.

O co Potterovi šlo?

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	14. Nový přístup

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Nový přístup<strong>

_**A new approach**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Harry kuje nový plán...

**Poznámečka: **14/17 – pro Lenitu a Deny, protože mě jejich komentáře nesmírně potěšily.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Nový přístup**

**»^.^«**

Harry otočil další stránku letitého spisu a hlasitě kýchl, když se z pergamenu vyvalily obláčky prachu. Byl by skoro přísahal, že slyšel, jak mu kniha řekla ‚na zdraví'. Otevřel další svazek, tentokrát mnohem patrněji, opsal si několik poznámek a povzdechl si. Jeho nápad se ještě před pár dny zdál naprosto dokonalý, ale Harry rychle zjišťoval, že informace, které tak urputně hledal, vůbec nebyly tak dostupné, jak si původně myslel.

Harry se opřel o židli, aby trochu ulevil bolavým zádům. Náhle si uvědomil, že v knihovně tráví mnohem více času, než měl v plánu. Harry se zašklebil, když si sbíral svoje knížky. Přemýšlel nad tím, jak jeho přátelé přistupovali k jeho neobvyklému chování. Když začal mizet na ta „výuková sezení", Hermiona vypadala potěšeně. Naopak Ron si pochopitelně myslel, že má Harry nějakou dívku. Vědoucně se usmál pokaždé, když Harry odcházel. A ještě na něj spiklenecky mrkl. Když zjistili, že teď opravdu vysedává v knihovně, byli z toho všichni paf.

Nejprve si Ron myslel, že je to další lest, ale pak uviděl Harryho sedět u rohového stolu samotného, jen s kupou knížek. Jeho nejlepší kamarád a Hermiona spolu spekulovali o tom, že to asi bude nějaký obranný mechanismus, jakým Harry zvládal odmítnutí. Ron měl sice částečně pravdu – ale řešit to přímo před Harrym?

Hermioně stačil jediný pohled na tu hromadu knih o magických tvorech a okamžitě se jí v očích vědoucně zablesklo. Harry věděl, že nebude trvat dlouho a dojde jí, oč se Harry snaží. Doufal však, že do té doby už bude mezi ním a Malfoyem všechno vyřešené. Byl v pokušení poprosit Hermionu o pomoc; byl si jistý, že by se pro jeho plán nadchnula o ocenila jeho unikátní přístup.

Harry shlédl na seznam, který si vytvořil, a povzdechl si. Bohužel se _převážná většina_ děl v knihovně zabývala právě kouzelnými tvory. Z knih „_Váš nový maguár_" a „_Chováme mláďata hafoňů_" se dozajista dala získat spousta informací, ale až na jeden letáček náhodně zastrčený v encyklopedii, se nic nezabývalo normálními, nekouzelnými zvířaty – jako byli třeba psi a kočky.

Naštěstí se i z toho letáčku dalo vyčíst pár dobrých rad. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo myslet na fázi „_Seznamte vaši kočku s pachem vašeho psa dříve, než dovolíte zvířatům setkat se tváří v tvář._" Malfoy se s ním už pochopitelně setkal tváří v tvář, ale po tom polibku by se přeci jen mohl vzpouzet. Po několika neúspěšných pokusech promluvit si s blonďákem osobně se Harry rozhodl pro změnu taktiky. „_Staří psi a nové kočky: Jak naučit vaše mazlíčky, aby spolu vycházeli_" – to přicházelo v úvahu. Když s ním Malfoy odmítá mluvit jako s člověkem, Harry s ním bude komunikovat ve zvířecí podobě.

Harry už zanechal jedno ze svých nebelvírských triček v Dracově ložnici, aby si zmijozelský chlapec mohl zvyknout na jeho pach. Teď měl přijít krok číslo dvě: „_Na krátkou dobu umístěte mazlíčky do stejné místnosti. Ujistěte se, že obě zvířata mají zajištěnou únikovou cestu._" Že by mu Malfoy už podruhé utekl? Nebo pomůže tohle opatrné seznamování uklidnit blonďákovu nervozitu?

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	15. Dracův nejlepší přítel

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Dracův nejlepší přítel<strong>

**Draco's Best Friend**

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Říká se, že pes je nejlepší přítel člověka. A Draco našel toho svého.

**Poznámečka: **15/17 – pro Lenitu a Deny, bez jejich komentářů by to nemělo cenu!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Dracův nejlepší přítel**

**»^.^«**

Draco nevěděl, jestli mu Harryho ztřeštěnost lichotila, nebo se mu protivila. Namísto toho, aby se vzdal (jak Draco předpokládal), zvolil Nebelvířan novou taktiku.

Začalo to velmi nenápadně. Přes školní pozemky (nebo na druhém konci famfrpálového hřiště) uviděl Draco zvíře, které nemohlo být nic jiného, než Potter ve své zvířecí podobě. Ale Potter tam nikdy nebyl, když Draco přišel blíž k místu, kde černého psa spatřil.

Když se to stalo poprvé, myslel si, že se mu to prostě jen zdálo, ale Potter byl skutečně všude. Když Draco procházel nádvořím, Potter tam byl. Čekal ho mezi jednotlivými hodinami, jako by náhodou procházel stejnými chodbami které si Draco namátkou vybíral. Potter snad používal obraceč času, že stíhal být na všech těch místech!

Jenže pokaždé, když se k němu Draco pokusil přiblížit, zmizel Potter v davu. Draco si velice brzy navykl vídat to nebelvírské štěně všude a Potter se začal pomalu přibližovat. Brzy ho černý pes doprovázel do Velké síně na jídlo, pospával Dracovi u nohou, když byl v knihovně, a hravě kradl Dracovy brka, když se snažil učit se u jezera. Jednoho večera dokonce našel Malfoy černé psisko v hlubokém spánku stočené v nohou postele. Chvíli si představoval, jak ho shodí dolů, ale pak jen podrbal psa za uchem a zalehl do peřin.

Většina lidí si prostě myslela, že byla Dracovi do péče svěřena nějaká velice vzácná rasa hafoně. Nerozmlouval jim to. Několik studentů (Pansy a Grangerová) sice věnovalo psu více hloubavých pohledů, ale neřekli ani ň.

Uplynul celý měsíc a Draco si ani neuvědomil, jak moc si na Potterovu přítomnost zvykl. Alespoň do té doby, než Potter zmizel.

Draco se probudil jedné podzimní chladní soboty a zjistil, že Nebelvířan není na svém obvyklém místě v nohou postele. Bylo to mírně nezvyklé, protože Potter si navykl trávit víkendy téměř výlučně s Dracem. Draco tomu ale zatím nepřikládal žádný velký význam. Oblékl se a zamířil do společenské místnosti. Plně očekával, že uvidí chlupáče čekat u dveří do ložnic. Draco se nikdy nesnažil zjistit, jak se Potterovi dařilo dostávat se do Zmijozelu. Předně mu pes nemohl odpovědět, a pak mu to bylo vcelku jedno – dokud Potter zůstával ve své psí podobě. Nebelvírský pes uprostřed zmijozelské společenské místnosti byla jedna věc, ale nebelvírský student... to by bylo něco docela jiného.

Draco vyšel ven na chodbu a zamračil se. Jeho čtyřnohý přítel ho nečekal ani tady. Když došel až k Velké síni, pomalu se v něm probouzela nedůtklivost. Jak se Potter opovažuje dělat mu během uplynulých týdnů společnost na každém kroku a pak si prostě zmizet? Brblal si v duchu, když si sedal ke svým spolužákům ke snídani.

Blaise se rozhlédl kolem. „Kde je tvůj věrný stín, Draco?"

„Pro mě za mě ať třeba tone v jezeru," zavrčel blonďák rozmrzele a dál si natíral toast bohatou vrstvou marmelády. Dveře do Velké síně se otevřely a Draco automaticky vzhlédl. Vstoupili Grangerová a Weasley, ale po Potterovi nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu. Draco se zachmuřil a začal se opět zabývat svou snídaní.

Nepostřehl vypočítavý pohled, který se objevil v očích Pansy Parkinsovové, ale uslyšel její hlasité: „Tak Blaisi, jak jsem říkala. Slyšela jsem, že Potter byl zraněn."

Draco sice strnul, ale návnady se ještě nechytil.

Blaise vypadal zmateně. „Ty jsi ne- ... ach ano! Jo, jo Potter. Správně. Zraněný při famfrpálovém tréninku včera večer, že? Slyšel jsem."

„To není žádné překvapení," pronesl Draco nonšalantně, „každý přece ví, že Potter je stejně nemotorný jako hipogryf v krámku s křišťálovými koulemi. Vsadím se, že co nevidět nás bude zase otravovat." Znovu se pustil do snídaně. Byl sám se sebou nadmíru spokojen. Zvládl to pěkně.

„Tím si nejsem vůbec jista," řekla Pansy, „schytal ošklivý úder přímo do hlavy. Madame Pomfreyová ho sice prohlédla, ale říkala, že dokud se neprobere z bezvědomí, nemůže nic dělat."

„Než se probere z bezvědomí?" vyjekl Draco. Ihned ho to ale zamrzelo, když spatřil vítězoslavný záblesk v dívčiných očích. Nahrál jí přímo do karet.

Tmavovlasá dívka se na něj usmála. „Ano, říkali, že na něj nezabírala žádná kouzla, a tak se madame Pomferyová rozhodla – poté, co se ho celou noc marně snažila probrat – že ho můžou jeho spolužáci přenést do nebelvírské věže. Tam že mu prý bude nejlépe. Grangerová a Weasley na něj mají dohlížet."

Dracův pohled se zatoulal k nebelvírskému stolu, kde se oba zmiňovaní studenti nad něčím dohadovali. „Ale vždyť ti jsou přece tady..."

„Nevidím Longbottoma. Asi hlídá Pottera místo nich," vložil se do toho Blaise.

„LONGBOTTOM?" Několik hlav se po Dracovi otočilo, ale zdálo se, že si toho Draco nevšiml. „Když mě teď omluvíte, musím... ještě pracovat na projektu do lektvarů."

A vyřítil se z Velké síně.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	16. Co nového, kočičko?

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Co nového, kočičko?<strong>

_**What's New Pussycat?**_

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Draco a Harry se dohodnou k oboustranné spokojenosti.

**Poznámečka: **16/17 – závěrečná kapitolka pro Lenitu a hlavně pro Deny, protože byly během celé povídky perfektní čtenářky! Už nám zbývá jen epilog.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Co nového, Kočičko?**

**»^.^«**

Harry snil. Musel snít, protože jak jinak si vysvětlit, že báječně nahý Draco Malfoy nějak skončil s Harrym v posteli a prováděl Harryho krku svým jazykem velmi nemravné věci? Ale stejně to byl fantastický sen. Harry využil své příležitosti a přejel snovému Malfoyovi po zádech. Druhou rukou hladil blonďaté prameny vlasů, které byly přesně tak hebké, jako si pamatoval. Vsunul prsty do té jemné záplavy a nahmatal hebounká kočičí ouška. Zároveň druhou rukou dosáhl ke konci páteře a střetl se s ocáskem.

„Malfoy, tvoje kočičí ouška i ocásek jsou zpátky! Co se stalo?" ptal se poplašeně.

Blonďák se od něj pomalu odtáhnul a podíval se na něj obrovskýma šedýma očima. Otevřel ústa a... zamňoukal.

Harry se s trhnutím probudil. Zoufalé mňoukání pokračovalo. Domníval se, že Křivonožka se zase rozhodl otravovat Rona, hodil proto polštář směrem k Ronově posteli. Otravný zvuk pokračoval. „Finite Incantatem," zamumlal Harry k budíku. Pokud něco, tak hluk ještě zesílil. Nakonec se Harry probral natolik, že si uvědomil, že mňoukání se ozývá zpoza dveří. Odhodil peřiny a naštvaně rázoval ke dveřím. V tu chvíli mu bylo úplně jedno, že na sobě nemá nic než trenýrky. Jeho jediná myšlenka se upínala k ukončení toho zvuku – a to jakýmkoliv způsobem, hlavně rychle.

Otevřel dveře a chtěl sejít dolů, aby mohl původce kraválu seřvat na tři doby. Namísto toho mu však pod nohama proklouzla do ložnice povědomá krémová micka. Harry se otočil právě čas, aby uviděl, jak známá siamka mizí a je nahrazena stejně tak známým zmijozelským chlapcem.

„Pottere, ty jsi vzhůru," vydechl Malfoy úlevou.

V Harrym ještě pořád převládal mrzutý pocit z toho, že byl tak hrubě probuzen z tak nádherného snu. Překřížil ruce a probodával Malfoye pohledem. „Ano, to teda fakt jsem. Byl to vskutku příjemný budíček, cos tady předvedl."

„Nenapadl mě žádný jiný způsob, jak se dostat k vám do pokoje. Kde je vlastně Longbottom?"

„Nevil?" Harry se zamračil. „Vkradl ses do nebelvírské věže a vytrhl mě z příjemného a hlubokého spánku jen proto, aby ses zeptal, kde je Nevil?"

Malfoy nechápavě nakrčil obočí. „Ze spánku? Vždyť říkali, že jsi v bezvědomí!"

„A kdo to říkal?" Ptal se Harry podezřívavě.

Malfoy si náhle uvědomil, kde vlastně byl a s kým mluvil. „Ehm... nemohl by sis na sebe něco obléct, než budeme pokračovat?" Zeptal se ho opatrně.

Harry shlédl dolů, vyjekl a tváře mu zbarvila krásná nebelvírská červeň. Spěšně zajel zpátky do postele a přehodil přes sebe deku. Stál tam jen tak a povídal si s Malfoyem – pouze ve spodkách! U Merlina, kde je nějaký hodně vysoký útes, když ho jeden potřebuje? Možná, že když se bude hodně soustředit, přemístí se na astronomickou věž, ze které se pak bude moci vrhnout dolů. Situace _byla_ natolik kritická, že si zasluhovala nepředvídatelné přemístění, no ne?

„Vím, že tam jsi Pottere. Můžeš klidně vylézt." Harry potlačil nutkání se zahihňat. „Mě to rozhodně nevadilo. Jen jsem myslel, že bys se mnou raději mluvil, když budeš víc oblečený."

Nebelvířan si pomalu stáhl přikrývku z obličeje. Risk je zisk. „A co kdybych s tebou raději mluvil, když budeš ty méně oblečený?" Ptal se Harry napůl nervózně a napůl drze.

Zdálo se, že Maflfoy nad otázkou chvíli přemýšlí. „Nemyslím si, že jsi na mě vyplýtval dost peněz. Řečičky, kdy mám na sobě míň oblečení, zahrnují alespoň dvě drahé večeře a hezký dárek. Nějaký šperk – něco vzácného."

Harryho rozpaky naráz zmizely. Posadil se na posteli a přikrývka mu sklouzla k pasu. Nevšiml si, jak Dracovy oči spočinuly na jeho hrudníku mnohem déle, než bylo třeba. „U Merlových fousů, tohle všechno jen abych tě zbavil šatů? Co mě bude stát dostat tě do postele?" Harryho oči se rozšířily zděšením, když mu došlo, co vlastně řekl. S úzkostným vyjeknutím znovu zapadl pod deku.

O chvilinku později se postel prohnula a Harry napjatě čekal, až na něj začnou dopadal první kletby. Namísto toho začala deka pomalu odhalovat Harryho vyděšený pohled. Jeho zelené oči se setkaly s šedými, klidnými.

„Začněme s polibkem a od toho se pak posuneme dál," zašeptal zmijozelský chlapec.

Harry přikývl a přitáhl si Malfoye blíž k sobě. Vsunul prsty do záplavy jemných blonďatých vlasů a... nahmatal hebounká kočičí ouška. Harry se zarazil a zkoumavě se na Malfoye zahleděl. „Zase máš ty uši."

Tentokrát to byl Draco, kdo zčervenal a vypadal rozpačitě. „Já... no, postřehl jsem, jak jsi mě měl rád jako..." zakašlal, „kočičáka... tak jsem se naučil přeměnit jen ouška." Následovala výmluvná pauza. „A ocásek."

Harry se doširoka usmál. „Nosil bys kvůli mě i obojek?" Zeptal se nestydatě.

Malfoy se zamračil.

„V soukromí?" dodal tmavovlasý chlapec chraplavě.

Malfoy stále předstíral, že není přesvědčen, ale Harrymu neunikl záblesk zájmu v jeho zářících očích. „Možná," připustil nakonec. „Ale jen, když mi budeš alespoň jednou týdně kartáčovat srst."

„Dohodnuto," odpověděl Harry a stáhl Draca k sobě dolů, aby si vynutil polibek.

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>


	17. Epilog

**»^.^«**

* * *

><p><strong>Závěř série Kočičákovo předení <strong>

**As The Catboy Purrs – Epilogue**

**Napsala: ****Byaghro**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Byaghro<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»^.^«**

Povídku v originálním znění můžete začít číst zde:

**byaghro . livejournal . com/7316 . html**

**»^.^«**

**Drarry**

**Rating:** PG

**Shrnutí:** Ronovi to sice trvá, ale nakonec mu vše dojde.

**Poznámečka: **17/17 – pro Lenitu a Deny, a taky všechny ostatní čtenáře. Doufám, že vás sériovka pobavila!

* * *

><p><strong>»^.^«<strong>

**Epilog**

**»^.^«**

O několik dnů později seděli Ron a Hermiona u jednoho stolu v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Hermiona si svědomitě přepisovala svoje poznámky z hodiny kouzelných formulí a Ron předstíral, že si dělá úkol do lektvarů.

„Věděla jsi, že minulý týden po hradě kolovala fáma, že se Harry zranil během pátečního famfrpálového tréninku?" ptal se Ron a doufal, že ji vtáhne do konverzace a odláká od práce.

„Hmm. Jo, vím. Pomáhala jsem ji vytvářet a rozšířit," odvětila nepřítomně.

Ron se na ni nedůvěřivě podíval. „Proč bys dělala něco takového? Proč bys to vymýšlela?"

„To by bylo na dlouho," zamumlala v odpověď.

Ron začal podupávat nohou, poklepávat brkem o stůl a dokonce i přetočil pár stránek v učebnici. Nakonec pohlédl ke krbu. „Hele, není támhle to Harry, stočený před ohništěm?" zašeptal, protože nechtěl, aby ostatní věděli, že Harry je zvěromág.

Hermiona vzhlédla. „Vypadá to tak." Zase se vrátila ke své práci.

„By mě zajímalo, kdo to s ním je," přemítal Ron a ukázal na siamskou kočku přitulenou ke psím zádům. „Myslíš, že by to mohla být ta holka, za kterou se pořád vytrácel? Sice jsem se je snažil několikrát sledovat, ale vždycky jsem narazil na Malfoye. Fretka jedna pitomá, musí se stavět do cesty Harryho milostnému životu."

Hermiona stále pokračovala ve psaní.

„Když už jsme u té fretky, všimla sis, že ten náfuka kterýsi den dokonce nosil obojek? Se smaragdy! Opravdovými smaragdy! Jak směšný ještě může být?"

Hermiona pozvedla obočí, ale nevzhlédla. „Nějak moc se Malfoyem zabýváš, Rone. Nechtěl bys mi něco říct?"

Tuhle otázku neuznal Ron hodnou odpovědi. Místo toho se zeptal: „Tak co, myslíš, že je to ona? Harryho holka, myslím."

Hermiona si povzdechla a palcem a ukazovákem si promnula špičku nosu. Nakonec vzhlédla ke svému roztomilému, ale občas trochu zabedněnému příteli. „Věřím, Ronalde, že tvoje teorie o tom, že to zvíře je zvěromág, je pravdivá. A je to ten zvěromág, za kterým se Harry vytrácel. Ale kdyby ses díval pořádně, všiml by sis, že to zvíře je neomylně sameček – kocour."

„Kocour?" zaječel Ron. Uvědomil si, že se po nich otočila polovina osazenstva společenské místnosti a ztišil se. Sklonil hlavu a rozčarovaně zašeptal: „Kocour?"

Podle očekáváním zmíněné zvíře zvedlo hlavu a výhružně na Rona zasyčelo.

„Máš s tím snad nějaký problém, Ronalde?" zeptala se ho Hermiona svým nejpřísnějším profesorským hlasem.

Ron zrudl. „Ne. Jenom to byl šok. To je všechno."

„Dobře. Pak bys taky neměl mít problém strávit skutečnost, že ten zvěromág má na krku obojek. _Se smaragdy! Opravdovými smaragdy!_" Hnědovlasá dívka si začala v duchu počítat. Právě v okamžiku, kdy došla k nule, se Ronovi rozsvítilo.

„HARRY RANDÍ S FRETKOU?"

**»^.^«**

**konec**

**»^.^«**


End file.
